dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargaion
Gargaion (ガーゲーオン, gaageeon) is Phantom Majin, '''and posesses ability to take over persons by possessing them. He is main villain of Phantom God Arc. Recording Chronos, he used to be once a Demon who in thirst of his power abandoned physical form in order to become Demon God. He seems to have deep hatred towards Supreme Kai of Time. Appereance When weakened from his awakening, Gargaion lacked solid physical form, and has to resort in possessing to taking over people's body to serve as puppets. After he did gain enough power to form himself a physical body, Gargaion has shown few different variations of his original body: * '''Base form, where he resembles black namekian with glowing red eyes. This is first form he took after regaining his powers. * False God Form, where he takes appearance of Shinjin. Once he regained his power's fully, Gargaion took this form. * Phantom God Form, form Gargaion took after escaping into the Otherworld and absorbing Evil Energies of Soul Cleansing Device. While in this form, his appearance looks somewhat like Janemba, aside for Face-Mask and glowing red-eyes. He later follows to absorb Hirudegarn as well, gaining golden carapace-like armor, while his skin color remains black. Personality Unlike Hirudegarn, Gargaion has demonstrated to be capable of thinking, and has own personality. He is cold, cruel and calculative person. He also has god-syndrom, and he thinks other races are "Lesser Beings" and should serve him. While still mortal, Gargaion admired Demigra deeply, and this lead to his ambition to become a Demon God. History Coming later! Abilities & Powers It is unknown how powerful Gargaion is, for now. He is known to posess Godly Ki, however. He is not that strong physically, but thanks to his unstable body hitting him is not easy task. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Gargaion is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy attacks, Gargaion can fire dark purple energy blasts. *Posession:' Gargaion has been able to posess people by entering their bodies as ectoplasm. He used this technique to Absol. **'Miasma''' : Gargaion's signature techniques, where he releases black fog-like clouds to his surroundings. Those who are afflicted by this dark energy usually fall under Gargaion's control, as seen with his Priests. Stronger warriors can be simply knocked out from the state with brute force, but if someone with weak power level is forcefully removed from state, Miasma tends to take their life force as well, adding it to Gargaion's. (In terms of power, "Strong" term would be filled by ones who are stronger or as strong as Krillin and Yamcha.) *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Absorption Energy Absorption]: Gargaion is able to absorb energy, but while doing so he has to solidify himself, making him attackable. However, he can only absorb negative or evil energy - He could not absorb something like Spirit Bomb, or Ki of Supreme Kais. *'Absorption': Shown with Hirudegarn, Gargaion can absorb other evil beings in order to increase his power. *'Transformation' : Gargaion is able to transform his physical appearance by will. He used this technique to take form of Son Goku and later Piccolo. *'Mimicry' : Gargaion is able to copy freely techniques of those he transforms or takes over. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Attack Mystic Attack]: Gargaion is able to scretch it's limbs. *'Dark Eyes': Gargaion is able to transform his body to Ectoplasm. *'Demon Statues : '''Gargaion is capable of creating Demon Statues. These Statues contain but a fraction of Gargaion's power, and absorb negative energy from their surroundings. Once statue has absorbed enough, it changes form into, what Gargaion calls, "[[The Fragment|'The Fragments']]". The Fragments are clones of Gargaion, who while not as strong as Demon God himself, are still capable of using techniques such as '''Dark Eyes' and Transformation themselves. Gargaion's goal is to keep gathering negative energy with these Statues in order to become even stronger. **'Dimension Gate': It is yet unknown how Gargaion how Gargaion has acquired this power. However, he has stated that since he is not bound to any Universe, he can send his Statues in the other universes with special gates. Lately, it has been revealed that he also use this to send statues to alternative universes as well, even if this does make the Fragments weaker. Forms Used Absol After awakening, Gargaion used his Posession ability to enter to Absol's body and took over him, increasing his power and destructive power by several times. "Phantom Goku" After leaving Absol's body, Gargaion took form of Son Goku, though he returned to his Original Form soon, after getting beaten up. = Category:Dragonball Infinity Category:Phantom Majin Category:Majin Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifter Category:Villains